


To Stay Would Be My Pleasure

by speckledhound



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Human!Smaug, Interspecies Relationship(s), Minor Angst, Shapeshifting, Small arguments, Stubborn Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:57:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speckledhound/pseuds/speckledhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Impending violence is on Smaug's doorstep and all he wants is for Bilbo to flee to keep him safe, but the hobbit is far more hesitant than he expected.</p><p>Written for my friend Leigh !</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Stay Would Be My Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flamiekitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamiekitten/gifts).



The wind was fierce and the night was covering the mountain in darkness, but deep in the heart of it, in the company of fire and spirit, all that was outside being of no importance to the cavern’s inhabitants. The cold winter months had come, bringing with them endless nights and the smell of death.

"Do not be sad, my little hobbit," murmured the dragon, having shifted down into his human-like form. This way, he could be closer to his companion. Bilbo liked it better like this, as it allowed him to get so close to Smaug, so incredibly close...the tough, weathered clawed feet at the end of his slender legs hooking over the hobbit’s ankles, tail looping over his small form and teasing the soft skin under his shirt. The warmth. He was so warm…

“You cannot send me away,” Bilbo pleaded, snuggling into Smaug’s body, kicking his furry feet in a manner of protest. Gold clinked about and Bilbo buried his face in the bare skin of Smaug’s chest. There was nice, soft hair there, with tiny, rough scales grouped around his shoulders. Bilbo liked these, the ones that glinted streaks of red when it was dark, most of all. He loved every inch of his dragon.

“I must keep you safe,” Smaug boomed, for suddenly he was transforming again, the little hobbit pushed aside and forced to look on in awe at the immense change in size, the elongation of the tail, the power of his wings and the presence of his voice.

“I would be safe here,” came Bilbo’s voice in little more than a whisper. He reached out a hand to touch the huge head that now loomed over him and had bent down to blow gentle air into his face. It sent smooth winds rippling through his hair, and Bilbo could not help but giggle.

“Destruction is coming. And you will not be here to see it. I will not have it. Steal all of my gold and bury it beneath the sea; it would not matter. You are my greatest treasure.”

For all the times he had heard such words, none of them had caused Bilbo’s heart to sink as it did now. He had never felt like it could possibly be the last time.

He knew his voice would tremble if he spoke, so the hobbit rested his body against the bottom of Smaug’s jaws. His arms outstretched, he clung to him. To an onlooker he must look very silly, he knew, but they were alone, always alone. The timid burglar’s company was for the great dragon, and for the great dragon only.

Wet eyes and shuddering breaths distracted Bilbo from realizing Smaug had reverted down to his human-like form once again, realizing it once he felt the the embrace around him, the tall body fitting him perfectly into it.

Smaug nipped at Bilbo’s ears lightly and gave him a few kisses to the neck (restraining himself from biting this time, as that was something the both of them liked him to do, but now was not an appropriate time for Smaug to pursue his desires.)

“You are not safe here, little hobbit,” he said sadly, turning Bilbo around so that their eyes could meet.

What a strange pair they made, they both thought in some form or another, as they looked on at the other; their heights, their bodies, their wings or lack-thereof; everything was different. Yet everything fit so well.

“Orcs will come, foul things, more foul than you could ever imagine, led by a master whose power I could have once have been seduced by.. they will end up on my doorstep. And they will find a way in. Gold, useless treasures, all else I was once partial to coveting for my own greed, it all means nothing now. They thought of turning me against you and all those whom you love. But I did not waver. And it is your time...to do something for me.” His voice got quieter as he went on, and Bilbo flushed with anger for a fraction of a second.

 

_...do something for me, do something for me..._

 

Everything he had done, he had done to be with his dragon. He knew the beautiful, powerful creature too well to be angry with him. And yet, the words were insensitive beyond his imagining.

“I have done everything for you, I have given up the life I had grown accustomed to in the Shire- and whatever future I may have spent for the rest of my days there. I gave it up for you, Smaug,” he bellowed into the face of the growing beast, having begun to transform and increase in size and monstrosity in the middle of Bilbo’s words.

“Don’t you think to speak as if to tarnish my name,” Smaug snarled as if in a hissing whisper, powerful winds that overcame Bilbo’s entire frame, and yet whirled around him giving way to his having to stagger about.

“This is not some childish game where a score is kept,” Smaug bellowed throughout the halls of Erebor. “I am not asking anything of you here, Bilbo. You must know you may depart my mountain at any time, but you must also be constantly aware, our association, our relationship in its entirety is a dangerous one; you have proven yourself worthy of that danger. I have been alive for many an age, long enough to understand, change and sacrifice are constant forces, unwavering in how they hit us and give us cause to doubt all we have worked for and commmitted ourselves to.” He blinked then, his reptilian eye-lids sliding over his enormous golden eyes with ease. His legs stooped down to allow him to rest on his haunches and nudge Bilbo gently, peering into his eyes with a solemn gaze.

“You are a sought-after treasure, albeit a stubbon one, but you have come far, far from your homeland and it is to my understanding that you wish to continue our intimacy and… love, if you will. You must go Bilbo.”

“I will be back,” the hobbit said with somewhat of a questioning tone.

“You will be back,” answered the dragon.

They walked to the stairway that led to the hidden door in silence, Bilbo looking up to his dragon once more.

“It is hard, you know? It’s been rather difficult, leaving my home behind. You mean more to me than you know, you big old dragon.” Bilbo was crying, and accepted one last nudge that resulted in an attempt to embrace Smaug’s snout.

“In due time we will meet again, what was it you referred to yourself as, long ago...’barrel-rider’.”

They shared a laugh, until it faded away into hollow emptiness, and Bilbo stood back to get a better look at the whole of Smaug’s face.

“Defend your home, Smaug, but not just for yourself, so that you can keep on living. Protect our home so that we can live to see the rest of middle-earth’s days together. Promise?”

Smaug paused and closed his eyes, Bilbo soon finding himself in the embrace of one more his size, a sharp hand grazing his cheek softly as his mouth was brought in for a kiss.

“Yes, my love.”

The dragon and the hobbit had torn down their old lives; their new ones, they both knew, would take many a year to create, as they would fall and crumble over and over, but each of them would make it with one another. 


End file.
